ALAYA: THE UNTOLD STORY
by amythestpony
Summary: This is about Alaya, a 16 year old girl who has been kept a secret for 15 years, read to find out why. REview!
1. Rescue Mission

Harry Potter was in his room at number four privet drive, and hadn't left it for days. Well he'd go out to shower and use the toilette, but other than that he just stayed there. So he was still moping around when suddenly he just exploded, he started crying like mad over Sirius's death. He had held it in for to long, and he had to let the silent tears fall. Then these beautiful heavenly blue lights swarmed right next to him and a figure appeared.

"Who the bloody hell are you!" harry shouted at the figure. The dursley's weren't there so no one heard him.

"Shh! I'm here to get you out of here!" the figure whispered.

"But Dumbledor"

"Is an old man, who is wise but he doesn't know everything…"

"And you do?" he stated sarcastically. He came to the conclusion that the figure was about fifteen.

"Urgg!" the figure muttered something then grabbed his hand and those lights engulfed both of them and they appeared at the old headquarters.

"How?" Harry asked bemused, but the figure cut him off,

"shhh…" it squeezed his hand and they both turned into ghost like things, as in they could now go through walls. IT pulled him through the door with her. They were greeted by Remus.

"You're back!" he smiled. Harry grinned then looked confused.

"What was that?" He as ked the figure.

"Intangibility, and the way we got here is a type of teleportation called orbing," The figure replied.

"Dumbledor will be furious Alaya ," Remus said to the figure, while giving Harry a hug.

"Listen, during fourth year when Voldemort took some of his blood, his relative's blood stopped protecting him. That's why the dementors could attack. Dumbledor still hasn't figured it out, but I'm guessing Voldemort did. Harry, your mom's love still protects you though, so now you are better off around people who care about you," Alaya explained rather quickly.

"You'd give Hermione a run for her money," muttered Harry. Remus chuckled. At that moment Hermione came down the steps.

"HARRY!" she squeeled. She ran over to hug him, "I missed you a ton. Ron's been driving me crazy with his stupidity! Thank god you're alive!" Hermione said while hugging the daylights out of him. Ron came down,

"Hey mate! Hermione he can't breath, and Harry don't believe anything she says," He greeted. Harry grinned as they both started to argue.

"Dumbledor will be really mad at you Alaya ," said Hermione, her goody-two shoes attitude showing. Alaya just told her what she told Remus, and that changed her outlook on things.

"What's all this noise about?" said the voice of Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen. She came in and saw Harry. She rushed over and gave him a hug.

"Alaya, I must say I'm disappointed and pleased with you. You're more mischievous like your father everyday!" Mrs. Weasley joked/scolded.

Alaya smirked but then looked sad, from mention of her father. The others seemed to notice this as she walked out of the room a silent tear falling down her cheek.

"Um who is her father?" The golden Trio all asked. Mrs. Weasley and REmus, just ignored them. Then Arthur, the twins, Bill, Charlie, and Ginny walked in all laughing at something. They noticed Harry and said their hellos. The twins and Ginny were still laughing madly at some inside joke.

"So I see Alaya succeded in her mission Harry," George started to laugh again, while Fred said starwars, or something along those lines. They walked out but Ginny stayed.

"Hey, where is Alaya anyway?" Ginny wondered, she walked out to go find her best friend.

Mean while in what seemed to be some type of living room. Alaya was looking through

A photo album, with pictures of her father, mother, and their friends. One was a picture of a tanned brunette with hazel eyes laughing with a red head with green eyes and a rosy-

cheeked blond haired girl with light blue eyes labeled Jenna, Lily, and Rose. Another was a picture of a teenage boy with messy hair and hazel eyes looking over a map with a silver eyed boy the same age, with tamed black hair, and a sandy-brown haired boy with silver eyes labled James, Sirius, and Remus. There was a picture of Lily and James walking and holding hands while Sirius and Jenna, the brunette, were trying to spy on them but were failing because Remus and Rose were pulling them away in the background. Another had a picture with Sirius and Jenna at their wedding, with the whole gang there, another with Lily and James at their wedding, and another with Remus and Rose. There was a picture of three babies playing together labeled Harry, Alaya, Sammy and Sam(A/N: Remus and Rose's twins (boy is Sam girl is Sammy, um Alaya is Jenna and Sirius's daughter and if you read the Harry Potter books you'd know who Harry's parents are already…).

Alaya closed the book once she heard footsteps, and hid it under the sofa she was sitting on. It turned out to be Ginny.

"Hey Ally," Ginny said.

"Sup Gin?" asked Alaya.

"Just wondering where you were,"

"I was just reading,"

"Oh," Ginny knew she was lying but didn't question her any further." It's time to eat dinner," Gin said.

"Alright, I'll be there in five minutes,"

"Ok, Ally," Gin then exited the room. When Ally knew she was gone she took out the Album again from under the sofa and stared at one last photo of her mom and dad hugging each other, she sniffled, but then she heard Mrs. Weasley calling her, and sge put the book away and went to go eat.

A/N: Is it good. Is it bad? Just review please and be a totally cool reviewer k?

I LOOOOOOVE people who review, in a healthy manner, so review plz!


	2. Discovery

Chapter 2: Discovery

Alaya (A/N: you say it Al-yeah) walked out of the room she was in and headed to the dining room where people were starting to eat.

"Hello Altoids," greeted Remus.

"Sup Moony?" she replied, they both smiled at what seemed to be an inside joke, but ginny was in on it, because she and Alaya shared a look.

"So Ginger," Alaya spoke towards Ginny, "what's up?"

"Nothing but the sky in a fly, Altoids," Ginny, or Ginger replied.

"What's down Lupey?" Alaya or Altoids continued.

"Nothing but a rock in my sock," Lupin replied. The three of them started to laugh, and no one understood what the heck they were saying. But everyone continued to eat, until they were all done making small talk here and there.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione asked about the weird saying so she answered.

"It's something my dad used to say," Alaya explained, "when he was a teen," she finished.

"I wish Sirius were here to see you Alley. You look just like your mum but you have Sirius's personality ," he said to himself, unfortunately everyone heard.

"REMUS! NO ONE ELSE IS SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT SIRIUS IS MY DAD!" with that said, or in this case yelled, she ran out her naturally dark hazel-cinnamon eyes changing into a bright blue color now. Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked baffled, while Ginny seemed unsurprised but sympathetic towards her friend.

Ginny gave Remus a look, then went to go comfort her friend.

(UP THE STAIRS IN AN OLD ROOM)

Alley was just sitting on her bed, with her thick brown waist-length hair covering her tanned face, she heard someone approaching and looked up to find Ginny.

" Are you okay?" Gin asked.

Alaya's eyes were still bright blue, indicating she was sad.

"I'm okay,"

"NO you're not. Your eyes are blue and they only turn blue when you're unsure, worried, or sad. I know all about how you can't always control your morphamegus (spelling?) powers and they can change with your emotions," Ginny soothed, "and it's okay to be worried, but no one will be mad if Sirius is your dad and Remus didn't mean to blurt it out it was an accident." Ginny finished in one breath.

"I guess you're right,"

"I know I'm right, now stop being a whimp and get your butt down there missy!" she mock ordered. Alaya threw a pillow at her, then Ginny threw it back before they knew it they were in a big pillow war. They were laughing like mad as they ran down the steps. (A/N: they do that a lot, the laughing I mean. LOL!) AS they reached the bottom Harry was yelling at a bunch of people saying things like, 'you knew?' 'why didn't you tell me?'

"They didn't tell you because I didn't want anyone to know," Alaya declared.

"WHAT! WHAY DOESN'T ANYONE TELL ME ANYTHING ANY MORE!"

"Why don't you stop shouting and I might explain," Alley replied sarcastically. Hermione looked close to tears while Ron had a comforting arm around her.

"Well I didn't tell anyone because"

A/N: Ooooh, I'm mean leaving you hanging like that aren't I? THanx to those who reviewed, much love my homies! YO YO! Srry, I'mm kinda out of it today. Plz review, you know where the prple box is so review for yummy pretend internet cookies!


	3. Siblings reunite

A/N: before we begin this chapter, I would like to specialy thank my best, most loyal reviwer (drumroll please) **ravenfairie. If** you're reading this, congrats! U just won ten million bagillion zillion cyber cookies! WAHOO!

Ahem hem hem….. Chapter three: bla bla bla

"Well I didn't tell anyone because, I am wanted by Voldemort, demons, and a ton of evil vampires. I've been on the run with my mom for years, while my dad was being locked in Azkaban. You see, my mom and I could do wandless magic, and we were both metemorphamegus. Evil vampires, dementors, and demons saw that we were really powerful, and they tried to go after us, so that nothing could be more powerful then them. They'd attack daily.

Voldemort knows that I'm like the most powerful witch of all time, it used to be mom mom who was most powerful but I'm more powerful, but my kids would be more powerful than me, and so on. So he sees me as a threat, but keeps asking me to join the dark side, knowing if I joined him he'd be unstoppable. Also it's become a nasty habit of his to kill those closest to me, for example my best friend Leah, my mom, Remus's wife Rose, Sam, and Sammy. One of his closest followers killed my dad, and he himself killed my god parents, and has made your life a living hell, Harry. I also knew if I told you I was Sirius's daughter, that you and your friends would bombard me with questions, and I can't take that right now," Alaya said in one breath.

"Wow," was all Harry could say, 'and I thought my life was bad,' he thought.

Harry wanted to question Alaya further, but she could already read his thoughts,

"Harry let me show you a photo album," Alaya suggested. Harry looked at her strangely but followed her up the steps none the less. Alaya went into her room and took out the photo album with moving pictures. She handed it to Harry, and he opened the first page. He looked at the first picture. It was of James, Sirius, and Remus making funny faces at the camera with three girls un the faraway background, appearing to be rolling their eyes at the boys. Another was a picture of Rose (the blond), Lily, and Jenna (brunette) striking fake muggel model poses mocking the models. The wore shirts that matched saying, 'that's my best friend,'. Another picture was of the two trios dancing : Lily with James, Sirius with Jenna, Remus with Rose.

Harry kept looking through photos like these until he came across a photo of a messy-haired baby boy, a curly haired brunette baby girl, and two blond tins, one in pink, the other in blue. It was labeled Harry, Alaya, Sam, and Sammy. That was the last picture he saw before he closed the book.

"So it looks like you mom, Jenna was my mom's best friend, huh?" Harry said quietly.

"Yeah, I guess so," Alley said.

"And that other lady, Rose, was our moms' other bestfriend who married Remus," He continued.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Our parents along with Remus and Rose seemed really close," He stated in that same quiet voice.

"Yep," Alley just muttered.

"So you're my god sister?" He asked.

"You betcha," she said, her eyes turned sky blue from being unsure, but thena deep green, a color of caring and friendship.

What happened next was unexpected, Harry just gave Alaya a good hug, and Alley hugged back. The 'siblings' just stood there in each others arms, holding on to each other, just thinking of their lost loved ones in plain silence.

A/N: Hate it? Love it? So rate it, and REVIEW!

In order to review click on the purple box below…


	4. Why Do I Trust You?

Wow, I got to say that I'm surprised this story got any reviews at all. THANKYOU TO ALL WHO SAID THEY LIKED THIS STORY! YOUR COMPLEMENTS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED. However some of you flamed the story. Yes after reading the story myself, I see that my character is indeed a "Mary-sue" as some put it. I am new at this and I understand that it's probably be better if I stuck to writing stories about the original characters at first, and then make my own characters. I also caught a bunch of grammar mistakes, and I'll use spell check from now on (my spelling sucks, I know!)

As for how Ginny and Alley became such good pals you'll find out in this chapter. The reason Alley can orb (that teleportation thing) is because she's an all-powerful witch, so she can conceal her magic from muggles and so the orbing thing works. I see that my chapters are a bit rushed, so I'll work on that too. AS to why everyone trusts Alley you'll find that out too. See I had this whole plan of why they all trust her which you'll read about.

Someone was disking the whole demons thing, and in my religion we believe in demons and angels, so to me it is realistic, so don't go all I don't like this because it sounds fake. Also someone asked why Hermione is all emotional, and for you info she's always been like that, just look at the fourth book! Also when Ron put his arm around her, he did it because they're kinda together, but this fic isn't mainly about them so you won't get that many scenes of their love for one another As to the rest of the reviewers who gave good useful reviews thankyou! I must say people who flame can be really mean but if you look through all the snide comments you find that there are shreds of useful information, you just have to look for it.

And now for the next Chapter:

After a few moments they broke apart. Harry spoke first after a few seconds of silence.

"It's kind of weird, me trusting you that is," he said.

"Well everyone always has trusted me since the day I was born," she explained.

"But there must be a reason why. I mean, how can I trust you with all the death eaters and Voldemort being back?"

Alaya sighed, "Well I'll tell you why but don't tell anyone else. The only other person who knows the reason is Ginny 'cause she's my best friend."

"Ok," she took a deep breath, "The reason why everyone just seems to automatically trust me is because I'm part Mediterranean-nymph," she stated.

"Um…ok," Harry mused, not really understanding what this meant. Seeing his puzzled face she sighed and began her tale,

"Ok Harry. You've heard of Veelas right?" she asked and he nodded, "Well you know how people fall in love with them the second they meet them?" she received another nod. "Well with nymphs it's the same except, instead of feeling sexual attraction to us, people trust us right away. They feel that they can trust us no matter what, and in return, if a nymph swears to keep your secret, she can't reveal it until you tell the secret willingly without fear of others finding out," Alley said.

"So are you saying some nymphs can keep a secret even after they die?" he asked.

"Precisely, and Mediterranean-nymphs are the most trustworthy," she confided, "However, some nymphs go bad and turn into sirens, making men hallucinate and killing them with their kiss," she warned.

"I can never see you going bad Alaya," Harry whispered.

"The only reason for that Harry, is because of **_what_** I am, not **_who_** I am," she reasoned, "If I was anyone else you guys would all think that I was some kind of death eater in disguise or something," Alley finished.

Even though he hated to admit it, Harry knew it was true. If Alley wasn't a nymph he probably wouldn't trust her at all. On the other hand Alley seemed like a good person, and she was funny, and caring, but does it only seem that way because she was a nymph? No, it couldn't be he reasoned, or could it.

Harry suddenly heard a crash down stairs….

A/N: Thank you for reading, I'd like to thank dumbo-dolly for reviewing, not once but twice! I'd laike to thank Nicole( ) and Raven Fairie as well for doing that as well…

You know what to do, so go ahead and review…


	5. The Visitor

For those wondering, this_ is_ a R/Hr fanfiction, but I won't really mention their romance that much. I don't really like Harry/Hermione fics, because I'm a Ron/ Hermione supporter. I will try to make this chapter longer. Also do you guys think that Harry and Ginny should get together? What about Alley? Should she get together with Neville, Seamus, Dean, Fred, George, an original character, or Draco? Answer these questions if you decide to review please, I just want to know what my readers want…

Alley heard the crash as well so she orbed downstairs in a flurry bluish- purple lights.

"Tonks! That's the third time this week!" hollered Molly Weasley, looking at all the food, pots, cups, plates, and pans on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to set the table but um," she moved her hands gesturing at the mess on the floor.

"Here let me take care of it," Alley suggested. She flicked her wrist and instantly everything that was broken repaired itself, and the table was set along with food in everyone's plate. Tonks and Molly looked amazed.

"Wow," was all Tonks could say. Alley smiled and walked out of the kitchen. By then Harry had reached the kitchen.

"What happened?" he asked. Alley just grinned and rolled her eyes, and walked out with a confused Harry behind. They entered the living room where everyone else was. Hermione was doing homework, Ron was playing chess against Bill, Fred and George were playing exploding snap, and Ginny was drawing. Harry went over to Hermione and Alley went over to Ginny.

"Hey Ginger," Alley said to Ginny.

"Sup Altoids?" Ginny replied. Alley just grinned and sat next to Ginny.

"Can I see what you drew?" Alley asked.

"Sure," she replied. What Alley saw shocked her. It was a picture of Alley and Ginny flying on broomsticks laughing the day away. The paper was charmed so that the girls were moving and you could hear their laughter.

"Awesome!" Alley exclaimed. Ginny laughed at her reaction.

"What charm did they use on the paper?" Alley asked.

"Locomoter picto," she replied. Alley nodded her head in understanding. She grabbed Ginny's hand and orbed to her room. She took out a picture she painted, and it looked so real. It was a picture of Sirius. Alley put her hands over the picture and said loudly and clearly , "Locomoter picot," and the picture let out bark-like laughter.

"Dad?" Alley asked the picture.

"Alaya!" he responded. Picture Sirius had tears in his eyes. Finally Alley had found a way to talk to her dad!

"HARRY!" Alley yelled. She couldn't wait for him to come up from the steps so she just focused on him, and he appeared in the swarming orbing lights.

"Oww," he fell down, "Never do that again," he got up and rubbed his back.

"Look," Ginny whispered. Harry stared at the picture and gasped.

"Sirius?" he muttered.

"The one and only," Sirius replied.

"But how?" Harry asked in wonder.

"Alley painted a picture of Sirius, and charmed it so he'd be like the portraits at Hogwarts," Ginny explained.

"So now he can be with us forever," Alley smiled.

"This is just so wonderful," Harry said. Molly was yelling for them to come downstairs and eat. Conveniently all their stomachs started growling so they raced down stairs.

They raced into the dining room, to meet a surprise guest….

A/N: I'd just be plain cold leaving you guys like that, so I'll keep going. I was planning to stop here but I said I'd make the chapters longer for danrad820.

It was none other than Severus Snape. Once Alley saw Snape her eyes turned stony grey, and lost their innocent twinkle. Snape's black eyes showed hatred and a wind from no where came and chilled everyone in the room, all was silent.

"What are you doing here?" Snape spat.

"None of you business Snape," she responded.

"It's a shame those bloody Vampires didn't just finish you off, then I wouldn't have to deal with **_you_**," He said.

"Why can't you understand?" the wind grew stronger, "What have I ever done to you? Each time you come here you always say something bad to me or something bad about my father! Why!" Alley's eyes were a mixture of blue and grey, and now it seemed to be raining inside and outside the house, and the wind blew faster.

"It's more the fact that you exist," he smirked. That was it, she couldn't take it anymore. Her hair was now redder than Ginny's as fire came out of her hands and she started throwing it at Snape.

"STOP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE STILL A TEENAGER! I KNOW MY DAD GAVE YOU HELL IN SCHOOL BUT HE'S DEAD NOW, SO GET OVER IT YOU STUPID PIG!" She started to breath very heavily then continued in a slightly softer voice, "You shouldn't treat people the way you do, just because the of the way their parents acted. Just look at Harry, he's done nothing bad to you but you treat him as if **_he_** was the one who pranked, and humiliated you at Hogwarts. I know our dads were bad but you weren't an angel either!"

She stopped throwing fire, but at that moment her dear old grandmother started yelling things along the lines of 'mudbloods, dirty half-bloods, blood traitors, tainting my home'. Alley just rolled her eyes, and with a flick of her wrist the picture blew up.

Snape looked scared and thoughtful at the same time, if that's possible, sneered at Alley and left the room and the rest of the order followed suit, to start the meeting. The kids caught the first words what sounded like, 'did you see her powers!' 'I'm surprise the house didn't burn down' 'She could've killed us all'

Alley just rolled her eyes, no one could understand, no one ever would, it was her curse her destiny, her fate.

The next day it was Harry's birthday. Alley got up early, and started to decorate the place with streamers, balloons, and a banner that said, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!' in gold and red, in honor of Gryffindor of course. She then started to bake a cake with the help of Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. Soon their masterpiece was finished.

It was a rich chocolate cake, with white icing, and strawberries in the middle layer, the sides, and the very top was decorated with strawberries bunched up to look like roses. They were about to go and get their gifts out when an a phoenix came in with a letter addressed to Alaya. What Alley read made her eyes turn blue with sorrow.

"What's wrong?" asked Ginny.

"It's seems Voldemort had decided to kill everyone at my old school," she sniffled, "there are no survivors but this bird," she gestured towards the phoenix.

"Oh Altoids, I'm really sorry," Ginny gave her a friendly hug.

"It's okay Ginger, this is a war and war means death," Alley began to sob, Mrs. Weasley put an arm around her, and the three ladies just sat in silence knowing they'd have to stay strong, because this was just the beginning.

A/N: Good or Bad? Did I make you Sad? Review so I'll be Glad! Or else I'll be quite mad!

Tanx-u to dumbo-dolly who reviewed again, and dumbo-dolly I don't think of you as a flamer! You just give constructive comments, but you're really nice, and seem like a kind person too!


	6. Cool Song

After hugging for some time, the girls broke away, and went to their buisness. Mrs. Weasley to her housework, while Alley and Ginny went to go play their guitars. It was a nymph custom to play the lud, a middle eastern guitar, and Alaya taught Ginny how to play. Alley had two types of guitars, an American electric guitar and a lud, today she and Ginny felt like playing the 'normal' guitars, or in Ginny's case the Bass. They started to play a song they wrote and sing along,

It's been an eternity since I last saw you,

Seems like you'll never come,

But you promised never to leave me,

And for some reason I believed it true.

But it's been so long,

How can I still have faith in you,

What if I'm wrong?

I miss you and hope you miss me too,

Chorus:

Why do I still believe in love?

Something must of struck me from above,

But my soul is dead now,

And my spirits's gotta take a bow

My heart has turned to stone,

I'm cold to the bone.

Now that you left me,

Now that you left me…

(end chorus)

Tell me are you happy in heaven?

You told me that place was great when I was seven,

Do you think of me, or don't you remember?

You made a promise we'd be together, forever, and now that you're gone I wonder….

Chorus:

Why do I still believe in love?

Something must of struck me from above,

But my soul is dead now,

And my spirits's gotta take a bow

My heart has turned to stone,

I'm cold to the bone.

Now that you left me,

Now that you left me…

(end chorus)

Ginny's solo: You still live to me,

Alley's solo: You're still part of me,

Ginny: But I still feel I'll cry,

Alley: Each time I see your curse face in the sky….

Chorus:

Why do I still believe in love?

Something must of struck me from above,

But my soul is dead now,

And my spirits's gotta take a bow

My heart has turned to stone,

I'm cold to the bone.

Now that you left me,

Now that you left me…

(they repeat once more)

Ginny: I said I'm my heart's turned to stone!

Alley: And I feel cold to the bone!

Both: Now that you left meeeeeee….

Both girls look up to applause. The whole order minus snape is there along with Hermione, Ron, Harry, Bill, Charlie, and the twins.

"That was so good you too!" complimented Hermione.

"Yeah!" said everyone else.

"I didn't know you guys could sing," said an awestruck Harry.

The girls just grinned and said, "Happy Birthday Harry!"

"Last one downstairs to eat cake is a rotten egg!" yelled Alley. At this everyone fought to get out of the room, and Alley just orbed down with Ginny and Harry.

"NO fair!" complained Ron.

"Harry's the birthday boy, and Ginny's my best bud!" Alley smirked. They all sung Happy Birth day, and ate the cake happily.

A/N: I wrote that song myself! Pretty good huh? Please review!


	7. Author's Note

A/N: Hello I haven't been getting much reviews so please if you're reading this review. Thank you dumbo-dolly. Will you be my beta? Please answer ASAP! And to the rest of you REVIEW!


End file.
